


It's All Fun and Games

by werewolfkevinli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfkevinli/pseuds/werewolfkevinli
Summary: A short one shot where Chloe loves watching the Winter Olympics, but Beca doesn’t really enjoy it, but gets pulled in by Chloe, all while Beca falls for Chloe.Set around Pitch Perfect 2 when they're still at Barden!





	It's All Fun and Games

Chloe Beale had waited four years for this. She had waited for beauty to grace her life and to amaze her. And here she could finally grasp it.

The Winter Olympics. They were back again. Much contrasting the sunshine that Chloe radiated on a normal basis, she much preferred the Winter Olympics to the Summer Olympics.

Sure she enjoyed watching gymnastics and seeing tight and cute butts all in speedos during swimming, but there was just something about figure skating to her. Whether it was the outfits, the commentary, the artistry, or just even holding breaths every single time each skater went up for a jump.

In a different life, Chloe probably would have been an ice dancer. Beca wouldn’t have participated in Olympics, personally, but she would have been the first person on the side of the ice rink to congratulate Chloe after she was done with her program.

But Beca, she wasn’t a fan for the Olympics, much less sports in general. But of course, she hung around Chloe and pretty much did whatever she did to make her happy.

Although Beca didn’t know how to express her feelings for Chloe yet, she knew that any time that she was with her, Chloe made her heart happy and loved spending every waking second possible with her. She also didn’t know how to tell her that she really liked her while potentially losing her best friend and co-captain of the Bellas in the process.

So when Chloe started screeching when the first Olympic ads came on to let everybody know that the Winter Olympics were coming soon, Beca knew she was in for a wild ride for the upcoming two and a half weeks that the Olympics were on, especially whenever there was figure skating was on.

As the two of them watched through every figure skating event, with every jump, Beca’s heart leaped and grew as she stared at her favorite redhead and noticed every single one of her reactions, as Chloe sucked in and held her breath, before sighing relief after the skaters had landed. Beca wanted to laugh at the pure absurdity that Chloe exuberated, but just glanced over and sweetly smiled falling more and more in love with her.

For all the three plus years that Beca has spent at Barden, she had been completely infatuated with Chloe ever since they crossed paths and laid eyes on one another at the activities fair during Beca’s freshman year and before she joined the Bellas.

It took until the last day of figure skating, after 11 days of Chloe screaming at the TV through the team event, pairs, mens, ice dancing, and ladies skating in order for Beca to finally reveal the feelings that she had been hiding deep down.

So as soon as the ladies free skate came to a halt in the action with a commercial break, Beca composed herself by raising herself off of the couch that the two of them had been fixed to through all of the coverage in the same places every single time and muted the TV from the same commercials that they had been pelted with during the Olympics. Chloe was positionedon the leftmost cushion half lying down as Beca was on the rightmost cushion occasionally lying on Chloe because of classes earlier in the day and cause she enjoyed the warmth of Chloe’s body and how it felt.

She cleared her throat before going through the words that she had been rehearsing through her brain for the past few days in particular. Beca had so much to say and had held it all in for more than three years, but she had to somehow condense all of it into this small little moment. But as soon as she was about to speak, her mind completely blanked lost as locked eyes with the older redhead, lost in the sea that was Chloe’s eyes.

“Becs, you okay?”

Beca panicked as this is not how she had envisioned her confessing her love for the woman that she loved especially with such a simple flub of the mind.

“Ummmmmmm…” Beca stammered, before taking another breath to compose herself.

“IreallyreallylikeyouandI’vebeenmeaningtotellyouforsometimebuttherewasneveraperfecttimeandIjustrealizedoverthecourseoftheOlympicshowmuchI’vefallenforyouandhowIloveeverysingleoneofyourquirksandhowIlovespendingtimewithyou. Soooooo… Would you like to go out on a date with me?” Beca breathed heavily after mushing all of her words together out of nothing but nerves, whilst trying to get everything out in a single breath.

Chloe chuckled, knowing that this was a side of Beca that the rest of the Bellas rarely saw being all sappy and open. Chloe was lucky enough to experience these moments all too often as Chloe was always the one that Beca would go to rant to about school, mashing up songs for the next Bellas performance, or what ever else was on Beca’s mind at the time.

“Beca, you know what? I actually feel the same way about you. And I’m so glad that you said something because I don’t know how long it would have taken me to pluck up the courage to say something. So yeah, let’s go out sometime. Nothing would make me happier than going out on a date with you.” Chloe smiled, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

And before Beca could mutter anything else, Chloe grabbed Beca around her torso and dragged her down on top of her before placing her lips onto the younger brunette enveloping the two of them in a kiss that would certainly not be the last.

And as the commercials subsided, they broke their kiss and Beca rested her head on Chloe’s stomach, shifting her weight so that both of them were comfortable as they settled in to watch the rest of the ladies free skate and wondering how they were going to tell the rest of the Bellas about them at their closing ceremony party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I wanted to give you guys a one shot in honor of the Winter Olympics and our one and only Chloe (Brittany Snow's) birthday!!! I know it's not my best work, but it's been something that I've wanted to write!!! Love you guys!!! ❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
